Lily Potter and the Broken Time Turner
by Ashley Appleappachia Rae
Summary: In the years after Harry Potter left Hogwarts, he started a family. His outgoing daughter Lily is just about to start Hogwarts and once again there is a mystery at hand. The Ministry of Magic has lost over ten workers in the past year, and the only connection is that they were last seen in the department of Mysteries. Can Lily and her friends figure it out before anyone is killed?


_Chapter One: __A letter and a birthday_

_The story of the third Potter child starts with a birthday. Twenty years had passed since Harry Potter left Hogwarts, now his daughter was about to find out what a School of magic was really like._

_Lily Potter was as normal as the rest of her family, but saying that the Potters were not what you would call ordinary, but at least they were a happy family. Lily was small and slim with long red hair, dark brown eyes and lots of freckles. On her 11th birthday she revised a letter telling her that she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_That morning Lily had woken to find a handsome tawny owl perched silently on her window ledge, a letter clutched tightly in its sharp beak. This was ordinary for her, being part of the magical community meant that you got most of your post by owl. She unlatched the clasp that held it shut and fought to slide open the unwilling glass, after a few seconds of battling and creaking of the pine frame the window banged open. The owl looked slightly disgruntled but held out its leg no the less, she took the letter from the owl, which ruffled its long jagged feathers, turned round and took off out into the clear morning. From the looks of it a storm was heading their way; large gray rain clouds were just visible in the distance. She hadn't realized that another smaller letter was attached to the first, recognizing the writing she put it down on her bed for later. Glancing back at the second letter she saw that it bore the distinguishable crest of Hogwarts School, her heart started to race. Could this be that day? Screaming in delight she ran down the stairs two at a time to find her mother._

"_Mum, Mum" she yelled._

_As she reached the bottom of the staircase she slid half an inch as she hit the polished wood and stopped to listen._

"_Mum?" she called again_

"_In here" a soft voice replied from the kitchen._

_Lily walked down the dingy hall, catching her breath. As she reached the spindly door at the end she flung it open with all her might, this however did not help matters as it just ricocheted off the wall and rebounded in her face. Stunned and disorientated she entered the kitchen rubbing her aching nose. She found her mother sitting at the petite coffee table, which to her immense delight was piled high with presents. _

_Lily's mother Ginny was a pretty woman, she was tall and slender with long wavy red hair that flowed down just below her shoulders; she and James had inherited their mother's dark brown eyes, but Lily alone had Ginny's hair. Everyone always said Lily looked like a younger version of Ginny, but then her other two brothers looked like her father as well so you could tell they were all related._

"_What happened there then" her mother asked bemused._

"_Stupid door...probably should know better than to fling it open though". She replied as her mother chuckled and gestured for her to sit._

"_Happy Birthday darling" Ginny said beaming._

"_Thanks Mum...Oh an owl dropped this off this morning" She replied waggling the letter at her mother._

"_Think it's my Hogwarts letter?" _

_At the word 'Hogwarts' Lily's father came into the room in his pyjamas._

"_You got your letter?" He said yawning and rubbing his bright green eyes._

"_Harry its eleven o'clock, you said you'd be up early for Lily's birthday" Ginny said scornfully._

"_Sorry, I slept in, Happy Birthday honey" He said hugging Lily._

_Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his glasses on so that he could read the paper. Lily started to rip open her letter; she had waited so excruciatingly long for this moment that her hands started to shake. Her brothers James and Albus had both gotten their letters years ago and were both currently attending Hogwarts, but being the youngest she hadn't gotten hers yet._

_She broke the seal, took out the letter, and began to read. _

_**Dear Miss Potter**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress**._

_She finished reading and looked up a smile slowly building on her face._

"_So..." Harry pressed _

"_We might need to do some shopping?" she answered gleefully. _

"_Brilliant! We'll get your Hogwarts stuff this weekend, and I suppose the boys will need new books?" _

"_Yes James is starting Care of Magical creatures, and Albus dropped his Potions book off the top of the Astronomy tower" Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "Come on an open your presents, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron will be here soon, and you know Teddy's dropping by to say Happy Birthday"._

_Lily loved it when Teddy came round he was like a big brother to her and he always brought the most awesome presents. Teddy Lupin's Mum and Dad had been murdered when he was only a baby so he had a lot in common with Harry, before Teddy's parents had died they had named Harry, Teddy's Godfather so he was practically part of the family. _

_She scooted up to the coffee table and pulled an oddly wrapped parcel towards her._

"_I think that's from Ron and Hermione" Harry added._

_She slowly unwrapped the present, making sure not to drop whatever was inside. Removing the last remnants of the paper she found...a spinning top. Confused she looked to her mother for some help as to what the heck it was. Ginny and Harry laughed at the disgruntled look on Lily's face. _

"_It's a Sneckoscope. It lights up when there's anyone untrustworthy around, your Uncle Ron got me one when we were at school, it did help when Fred and George were around" Harry said._

"_Ohhh… cool but it's no use here with James around it'll go off all the time" Lily replied snickering._

_There was an angry outburst from the living room of "I heard that squirt and Happy Birthday"._

"_Thanks dung bomb" Lily yelled back. _

_After all the presents had been opened Lily lent back on her chair to survey all her gifts. Her Mum and Dad had gotten her a new Broomstick; Albus had gotten her a little card with five Galleons in to go towards her new owl, James...a pair of horrible neon green socks and gloves which were now stuffed unceremoniously under her bed so no one would ever see them, a book titled Hogwarts A History from her Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur and from her Godmother Luna an enchanted scarf that changed colour when you asked it to, at the moment it was faded lilac but for some reason whenever James was around, it went the same shade as the socks._

_All in all she had the best presents she could ask for, obviously not counting the glow in the dark clothing from her brother. Teddy, Ron and Hermione would be here within the next hour. Happy that her parents hadn't taken any photos of her because her hair was a terrible mess and she kind had an idea she resembled Medusa add the fact that she was still in her pyjamas, didn't make a pretty sight for any guests so she went to her room to change. Up in her bedroom she carefully lent her broomstick against the stained oak wardrobe, it was beautiful; its willowy handle was made of mahogany with the words Silver Phoenix 12 engraved into the wood and the tail of birch twigs finely woven together with a single strip of periwinkle blue ribbon . Dad said that it was the best broom to come out this year and that all the British teams had one._

_She turned to look her bedroom over; making sure that it wasn't in too much of a mess, she didn't want to spend her birthday tidying it up. Her room had a lot of things in it but it did not feel cramped; she had a large pine drawing desk with a small lap and a TV on it, her bed was big enough to fit two people so she had lots of room, and a tall oak wardrobe. The only window in the room looked out onto miles and miles of open countryside, there were hedged fields, forests of Firs and one stream that ran past the house, gurgling as it went. She threw on her favourite pair of tattered navy jeans and a plain black short sleeved t-shirt. There was a ring at the door; must be Teddy, she grabbed a hoodie, a pair of brown boots and proceeded downstairs to answer the door. _

"_Lily will you get that please" Ginny called from the kitchen. _

_Tugging her boots on she proceeded down the stairs to answer the door, she unbolted it and tugged it open. A tall handsome nineteen years old stood there smiling down at her._

"_Happy Birthday" Teddy said with a grin._

_Teddy was tall and muscular, his hazel eyes gave him an air of kindness and his untidy black hair was drenched from the rain outside. Lily moved aside to let him in._

"_Mum Teds here" Lily called to the kitchen as she shut the door behind her. _

"_Look what I've got" Teddy said as he pulled some brightly wrapped parcels out of his soaked jacket pocket._

"_Presents?" Lily asked "There for me right?"_

"_Nah I thought I'd get some for Albus's owl, it looked kinda sad last time I came so these might cheer it up"._

_Lily gave him a sceptic look._

"_Ok have it your way"_

_Laughing he threw the presents to Lily and followed her down the hall to the kitchen. Opening the kitchen door she found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table in deep conversation with her mother._

"_Yes apparently the Ministry have no idea what's causing them to malfunction, the entire stock is being recalled and no one's aloud to use them. I mean two people have already gone missing, what else Kingsley can do with…"_

_But Hermione trailed off as the door to the kitchen opened. Her face changed from concern to delight as she spotted Lily._

"_Happy Birthday Lily, did you like your present? I'm sorry it's not much, Ron picked it out"._

"_No no, thanks Aunt Hermione I love it, it'll come in handy when James decides to pull a prank on me and Albus" Lily finished smiling._

"_That's what I said before but you never think I think about stuff like that, see Hermione I don't always get it wrong" Ron retorted._

_There was a short lived pause then Hermione said…_

"_Oh I know" she replied smiling at Ron, but as he turned his back to talk to Ginny she turned to Lily and whispered in her ear "You got off lucky this time"._

_Teddy's presents turned out to be an assortment of Berty Bots every flavour beans, Fizzing Wizzbies (which Harry ate), a large clump of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Instant Peruvian Darkness Powder and small ruby box full of hot pink bubblegum owls which hooted shrilly when you put them in your mouth. The letter box clattered, and Lily jumped up to get it. It had come from Hogwarts, this time from its Gamekeeper Hagrid on whom she had only met once on her Dads 34th birthday, but to tell the truth she could hardly remember it. _

_**Dear Lily **_

_**Happy 11th, I know you're really excited about coming to Hogwarts and you're gunna have a great time. You're Dad told me to keep an eye on you but its James that I'm worried about plus you're Dad used to get up to all sorts with Ron, Hermione and your mum so don't panic. See you soon. Good Luck with everythin... Oh and say "Hi" to Albus for me, bye.**_

_**Hagrid**_

"_Dad, I got a letter from Hagrid" she yelled in the direction of the living room._

"_Great what does it say?"_

"_Oh he was just telling me what kinds of mischief you, Ron, Hermione and Mum got up to" Lily added slyly._

_There was a small "Oh…g...great that's good", Lily thought that her Dad hadn't told her about their so called 'mischief' because he didn't want to be a bad influence on her but from what Hagrid had said it looked like she had lots to learn. There was silence from the living room interrupted by her Mum giggling, Lily really didn't want to know want that was about._

_At half past six Hermione and Ron said they had to leave to get back to Rose and Hugo, as the children were being babysat by Grandma Molly and Hermione didn't want to leave her with them too long because they said they would be back at seven. Ron hugged his sister and told Harry he'd meet him at the Leaky Caldron with Hugo the next day, so that we could all get school stuff together and Hermione said that she and Rose would be buying books in Flourish and Blots if we wanted to meet up. Teddy was having dinner with Victoire his girlfriend of two years and didn't want to be late so he went too; he clapped Harry on the back shouted "bye" to the boys and Ginny and gave Lily a big bear hug. Lily followed Teddy down the narrow hall to the door. As she opened the door a large gust of wind wrenched it out of her hand and it flew open into the sheeting rain with a loud 'BANG'._

"_Geez Ted you going to be alright out there?" Lily asked worriedly _

"_Oh sure, don't worry about me it's only a bit of rain"_

_Just at that moment a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Simultaneously they both turned their heads in the direction of the open door and looked out. The rain bounced off the walls cascading in waterfalls down the sides of the house, the luscious garden had become a swimming pool and as far as the stone birds table was concerned…well it could have been a water feature for all they knew. Mud was thick down the garden path and the gate at the end was blowing in the wind, making a rhythmical thud each time it collided with the fence._

"_Need a paddle?"_

"_I think I'll be fine it's just a bit of rain Lil" Teddy replied grimacing. He took out his wand, did a funny little twiddling movement with it and an umbrella appeared on the front step. "See that should get me over the garden at least" and he stepped out into the storm. Barely half way across the lawn the umbrella was jerked out of his grip by the sheer force of the wind and was sent spiralling up into the air like a grotesque kite._

"_See you Ted" Lily yelled into the rain_

"_BYE" Teddy shouted back as he reached the end of the garden, opened the gate and disaperated in a swirl of raindrops. Lily heaved the door shut fighting against the wind when it slammed loudly, missing her fingers by inches. When she returned to the kitchen and found that there was one slice of her birthday cake left so she took the plate through to the living room to see who would finishes it off. The cake had been chocolate flavoured with purple icing; Harry had bewitched eleven golden candles to hover over the cake but when the cat started to bat them out of the air she decided to quickly blow them out so it wouldn't catch fire. After her and Albus finished off the last bit of cake she decided to head to bed, she hugged her parents, gathered all her presents up into one big pile and heaved them up the stairs to her room._

_As she flopped down on her bed something stuck in her back. She jumped up wondering what had pricked her. But it was only the other letter. Lily, with all the excitement of her birthday had forgotten all about it. She picked the letter up ran her finger under the cover. Inside were a letter and a birthday card._


End file.
